This Love Can't Wait
by S.equence
Summary: Ch 3 up The fluff is fading and a bunch of problems are arising. Adventure, angst, and more romance soon to come!
1. Chapter 1: Citrus

**Title:_ This Love Can't Wait_**

**Genre: Romance: Harry-Hermione **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author: S.equence**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Setting: I'm not exactly sure but it isn't exactly important, let's just say Before/During 6th year so you don't ask.**

_**Chapter 1 Citrus **_

**A/N: READ.ENJOY.REVIEW **

"Hermione!" Harry gasped jokingly as she tickled him. He rolled in a light kicking and laughing frenzy, starting to tickle her. She squealed with laughter, batting at him playfully. The laughing was subdued as Ron and other fellow Gryfindor's entered the common room. They cuddled in an armchair together, laughing insanely. "Harry, are you sure we can both fit in this chair?" Hermione gasped jokingly. He had her cuddled in his arms and it was quite a ridiculous site.

Ron chuckled and sat down on a nearby chair. "Seriously? You two are hilarious!" He socked Harry on the knee with a hearty laugh. Hermione relaxed in Harry's arms and stared at the clock. "Harry, it's late," She squeaked teasingly, pecking him on the cheek.

Ron gave them a sheepish smile and got to his feet, "Welp, I'm going to bed."

Harry looked stupefied a moment but quickly regained himself and held Hermione very close.

They had been together a month, right before the start of term. But it was more than that, more than being together, or at least it felt that way, but it was too hard to describe. They were madly, inseparably in love and had been for a month now and no one had made an argument.

During their time together at the Burrow Harry and Ron had noticed am interesting change of attitude in their female friend. She was withdrawn and evading. But after careful assessment the boys figured out the problem.

Or at least Harry did. Because one night Harry was awake, still trying to discover what was bothering his intelligent friend. She had even begun to be more open with Ron but it was still Harry she was wary of. But it wasn't in a sort of 'I don't like you or you're weird' way.

She was hiding something. She liked him. No, she loved him. But this was something the smart of Hermione couldn't even tackle so she hid from it. She didn't feel like she could tell him how she felt. That night, because she was so lost and could think of nothing else she was going to drink a potion to end the life.

Harry heard a noise and got up from his bed to see what it was. He spotted her in the kitchen, watching the potion boil. Confused, he hid and watched her silently. She was waiting until the right time to drink. Just when she brought the goblet to her lips however she was overwhelmed with tears. She smashed the goblet to the ground and hurried out of the room.

She left because she felt like she couldn't go through with it. Something told her it wasn't right and that maybe she had a chance with Harry. She turned away, showing Harry her tear stained face. Too bad she didn't know he was there. Harry went over to the counter, very relieved to see an intact recipe page but immediately he thought he was dreaming. He was having a nightmare. This was a potion to take the life… What was she thinking of doing and why? He was scared because he knew this was real. With him everything bad was no dream, it was reality. Why had Hermione been ready to take her life? He turned and hurried after her. When he had caught up to her he put his hand out to her shoulder, nearly toppling her over.

"Hermione, what were you doing?" He whispered fiercely.

"I…I couldn't tell you so I..." She was surprised; a confession was ready on her nervous lips. It was ready to come spilling out unprovoked. Did she want that? What was his reaction going to be?

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, his voice softening. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. A hand left her shoulder, brushing her cheek. "It's ok, you can tell me…"

"Harry…" Hermione looked at the ground until she could no longer resist the pressure to gaze into his dazzling eyes. "Harry I love you. I just didn't think I could tell you." She swallowed hard. She hadn't been able to stop herself from telling him but it was too late, he knew.

Harry sighed and hugged her. "It's okay. I noticed the change in you. Something was wrong and it made me feel closer to you, closer than I had discovered I was. I love you too." He stroked the small of her back, feeling her hot, tearstained face at his shoulder. "Don't ever be afraid….to tell me."

He understood? He felt the same? He was worried and in love when she was uncertain and ready to die? How did this work? She sighed deeply and let him hold her.

He withdrew from the hug, and held her at arm's length a moment. It was then that he kissed her. Really, tenderly, kissed her; kissed her for the first time. That was when it all started.


	2. Chapter 2: Garden Gate

**Title:_ This Love Can't Wait_**

**Genre: Romance: Harry-Hermione **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**_Chapter 2 Garden Gate _**

Late as it was Harry had sat there in memory for a long time. He had recapped the past month or so in silence. He looked down slowly to find Hermione cuddled up asleep in his lap. He blushed and stroked at her bushy hair for a long time, thinking of how sappy they had been with each other. It was almost like puppy love and he was glad no one else had anything negative to say about it. Apparently they could almost have expected it, so it was the newest thing to talk good about.

Harry felt proud to be with Hermione, to there for her and love her. They weren't just friends anymore, they were together. She really wasn't that needy either, sure sappy at times but he enjoyed it, it made him laugh. Then she would smile and that was what really meant the most to him, her being happy. It had been like that since they became friends. He had always felt bravery and responsibility over his friends. They deserved care and protection like they had always given him in any hardship. It had always been his duty, and now it was expressed tenfold.

He smiled to himself but slowly realized his legs were numbing up from Hermione's weight and his own dormant state. Very sweet and calm like, he brought her close and gently shook her awake.

"Hi, you fell asleep," he murmured.

She blinked twice, rose to a seat and smiled. She got to her feet looking drowsy and held her arm out to him with a small smile. He went to her, kissed her goodnight and took her to the dormitory door. She blew him a kiss and disappeared inside, leaving him to collect the rest of his thoughts. He sighed and glanced over at the dim fire. There was nothing more for him to continue thinking over, so he too went to the dormitories for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: A Time To Care

**Title:_ This Love Can't Wait_**

**Genre: Romance: Harry-Hermione **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**_Chapter 3 A Time for Care _**

… "If that's really how you feel Ron maybe you should talk to Harry," Ginny voiced.

He sighed and mocked her in a girly voice. _"If that's really how you feel Ron maybe you should talk to Harry,"_ He stopped and stared at her for a long time, "You would know…"

"Well I did go out with him." She pointed out.

Ron was about to say something when the door opened from the corridor. Harry stepped in with Hermione, both of them laughing like idiots. Ron looked savagely irritated so without another word he left the room.

It was a week later; Hermione had been feeling under the weather that morning, so she was not at breakfast. It was then that Ron spoke to Harry.

"Harry, did you ever wonder if maybe anyone else had feelings for Hermione too?"

"No…" he admitted slowly.

"Like a certain red haired fellow for instance?"

Harry made a face. "What are you trying to say Ron?"

Ron looked irritated, "That I like her too and it's not fair for you to be hogging her all the time. I never see her!"

"Well how come you've never said anything before?" Harry questioned.

"Because _she_ was always around!" his voice rose and he glared at his friend.

Harry just stared at his plate and said nothing for awhile. He hoped Ron was wrong, that he hadn't been spending too much time with her. A short time later the morning bells rang and Ron left Harry with his bread pudding.

As he walked to his second class in one of the top stories Malfoy approached him. He gave him a spiteful glare, read to turn away when he spoke.

"Word is Potter's been telling stories about you."

Ron looked at him boredly, almost failing to believe it. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised. "What?"

"Potter said you were poor, could barely afford the brooms in the closet. Now, I'll have to remember that one." Draco stalked away with a sneer.

Ron's fists clenched. Why would Harry say that? Or was Malfoy lying? True or not, Harry would get what was coming to him.

Later that night Harry and Hermione were in the common room snogging by the fire. Ron sat far away with Seamus and Dean, whispering so the conversation wouldn't be intercepted. "Look at him," he spat, "I told him off and he still thinks he's all macho snogging that slut…" His companions raised their eyebrows at this comment and he too was almost ashamed for disgracing Hermione like that. He turned around again, only to be disgusted by the bitter site. "I'm going to bed." He grumbled.

Once in the dormitory Ron saw Harry's broomstick, sitting on the bed next his own. He sighed, remembering the rumor he had heard earlier. He hesitated, but thinking about how angry he was, took the broom and stashed it deep inside his own trunk.

Ron then sat down on the bed, eventually laying back for a short nap. He woke up a few hours later and was tracing lines in the air with his wand when Harry came in. He had been thinking about Hermione and some of the adventures they had had since the start of term. This year so far was unbearably vague and boring compared to his past years with the two. Of course…

He turned on his side and watched boredly and Harry sifted through his things, making sure everything was in its place. When he opened his trunk he found his broomstick was not there. Confused, he glanced over his bed and underneath it once more but found nothing. "Have you seen my broomstick?" He almost sounded to Ron as if he was talking to himself because he hadn't even bothered to address him by name. Ron ignored him for a few minutes, muttering nonsense words and moving his wand. Harry gave him a look.

"Oh were you asking me?" Ron questioned, even though he was the only person in the room. "No, I haven't seen it…" he lied. "You might be better off just borrowing one from the closets. Someone probably made off with it, you really should keep it locked up."

"I usually do…" Harry said with an irritancy to his voice.

"So what stopped you that time?"

"Well Hermione…" he tried to excuse himself rather pitifully.

"Of course… Hermione." Ron muttered bitterly.

Harry didn't have much more to say to this. The conversations always ended in those bitter silences. _"Look at Ron over there, all stubborn and pleased. I bet he took my broom! He'll do anything to get to me, even jeopardize the game!"_

He frowned and climbed into bed, broom less. Ron was lying there hours later, unable to sleep from annoyance. Roommates were snoring off to his left and he was constantly thinking of reasons why he was angry with Harry and other things that angered him. He woke up the next morning very drowsy, only to remember that he had Transfiguration with Harry today.

All through class Harry had been sitting boredly, thinking about his arguments with Ron and trying to ignore the numerous little teasing whispers Hermione and Ginny were sending up the row. In all this he had neglected his seatwork, turning a rat into a cracker and vice versa. He had first managed to salt the rat and then it had been stolen by Dean.

"Mr. Potter, where is your seatwork?" McGonagall inquired sharply.

"Uh I don't have it…" Harry mumbled.

"But you did receive it at the start of class didn't you?"

"Yes. It got away." He replied shamefully.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have been slacking in your work, especially in this class. As head of your house I am afraid it is my duty to penalize you. 15 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will have detention with me tomorrow night."

"But professor, the game!' Harry pleaded.

"Nonsense, Gryffindor will have to go without you. What is say is final. I suggest you get your priorities in order, and for the sake of the team I do hope you would find a replacement seeker. That is all, class dismissed."


End file.
